Dose
by Lin Narumi Rutherford
Summary: Ketika berada di kelas Toksikologi membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi super ngantuk, apa yang akan ia lakukan? / I love you, my dose / Fluff


"Hoi Sasuke." Sebuah teriakan dari seorang pemuda berambut jabrik menggema di salah satu koridor Konoha University. Sambil berlari, pemuda tersebut mengejar Uchiha Sasuke yang terpaut lima meter di depannya.

"_Chotto_, teme!" Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu kembali memanggil Sasuke, namun sayangnya Sasuke memilih pura-pura tuli dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Sasuke terlalu malas berurusan dengan Naruto di pagi yang menyebalkan ini.

Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Setelah begadang semalaman untuk mengumpulkan _paper_, paginya ia diberitahu bahwa sang dosen, Kakashi, tidak masuk hari ini karena sedang dinas ke Suna. Dan tentu saja tugas makalah tersebut dikumpulkan minggu depan. Hari ini benar-benar sial karena Sasuke ada kelas Toksikologi jam delapan pagi dan itu artinya dia hanya tidur selama dua jam. Akibatnya dia sangat mengantuk dan butuh tidur saat ini.

"Ohayou, Sasu-chan," bisik Naruto yang sengaja di imut-imutkan di telinga Sasuke saat ia sudah berhasil mengejar Sasuke. Kata-kata yang sangat mempan bagi Sasuke untuk berhenti dan menatap Naruto.

"Kau-" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan datar.

Naruto membalas dengan melebarkan senyum lima jarinya. "_Ne_, Sasu-chan?"

"Menjijikkan." Sasuke melayangkan _deathglare_ dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto menuju kelasnya.

Satu kata yang berhasil melunturkan senyum lima jari Naruto di pagi ini. Namun detik berikutnya tawa Naruto pecah dan memenuhi koridor yang masih sepi tersebut. Tawanya semakin keras ketika mengingat bagaimana penampilan Uchiha Sasuke hari ini.

.

**Dose**

By Lin Narumi Rutherford

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : K

Warn : very little diction

.

Uchiha Sasuke berusaha keras menyimak materi yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru-sensei. Materi kuliah yang ditampilkan di layar LCD membuatnya semakin tidak konsentrasi. Menatap LCD terlalu lama membuatnya semakin mengantuk dan ingin memejamkan mata. Berusaha mengatasi kantuk yang melandanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencatat materi. Namun ternyata cara ini tidak berhasil karena otaknya seakan bekerja sama dengan matanya agar tidak konsentrasi menulis. Akibatnya tulisan tangan Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca.

Menyerah, akhirnya Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Saat ini ia duduk di barisan tengah kelas. Matanya menyapu seluruh kelas. Dimulai dari pojok kelas, ada Nara Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dengan pulas. Andai Sasuke adalah Shikamaru pasti dia sudah tidur dari tadi, tapi sayangnya ia terlalu menjaga _image_ untuk tidak tidur di kelas. Ada Inuzuka Kiba, yang sedang bermain dengan anjingnya. Hei, ini ruang kelas, bisa-bisanya Kiba membawa anjing saat perkuliahan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Hehe." tawa orang di samping kirinya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Si Dobe ini berisik sekali semenjak perkuliahan dimulai. Sasuke mengangkat alis seakan bertanya "Kenapa kau seperti orang bodoh?"

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Naruto menjawab, "Aku tidak bodoh. Kau harus liat penampilanmu yang hampir mengalahkan si Panda-Gaara." Naruto menutup mulut menahan tawa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus malas. Salahkan dosen mesum itu hingga Sasuke seperti ini.

Mengabaikan sahabatnya yang berisik, Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke arah kanan. Pandanganya tertumbuk pada gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang asyik mencatat materi perkuliahan. Gadis merah muda itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dan juga dapat menarik hati pemuda dingin seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tiba-tiba Orochimaru memanggil namanya. Sontak Sasuke menoleh ke depan. "Ya, Professor?"

"_All things are poisonous, only the dose make it non poisonous. Can you tell me what is the meaning_, Mr. Uchiha?" si dosen yang lulusan luar negeri itu sengaja memberikan pertanyaan dengan bahasa Inggris ditambah aksen London yang kental.

"Semua benda di sekitar kita adalah beracun bagi manusia, namun dengan memberikan dosis atau takaran yang tepat, benda tersebut dapat dikonsumsi dan tidak berbahaya bagi manusia. Kutipan tersebut diungkapkan oleh ahli toksikologi bernama Paracelsus." Sasuke menjawab dengan lancar. Di lain sisi, Orochimaru mendelik tidak suka pada Sasuke karena si mahasiswa bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Semua mahasiswa disini tahu bahwa, Orochimaru suka sekali melemparkan pertanyaan dengan bahasa Inggris. Dan semua orang juga tahu bahwa, hal itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Orochimaru ketika sang mahasiswa -yang sedang sial- tersebut tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"_Very Good_, ." Sang dosen berkata dengan muka masam. "Seperti yang katakan.."

Selanjutnya Sasuke tidak mendengarkan penjelasan selanjutnya sang dosen, si pemuda sibuk mencerna kutipan tersebut. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Dengan cepat ia menulis di sebuah kertas dan memberikannya pada gadis yang duduk di seberang kanannya.

Haruno Sakura yang sedang sibuk mencatat, mengerenyit bingung menatap kertas yang diberikan kepadanya, lalu menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan. "Baca." Sasuke berkata tanpa bersuara.

Sakura dengan cepat membaca dan selanjutnya pipinya bersemu merah. Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar dengan malu-malu, lalu dengan segera ia menulis di kertas tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima surat tersebut di mejanya, namun saat hendak mengambil kertas tersebut, tangan lain dengan cepat menyambar kertasnya. Dan tangan itu adalah tangan pemuda berambut jabrik, Uzumaki Naruto. Kaget, Sasuke mencoba mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan Naruto. Namun, sayangnya Sasuke kalah cepat dari Naruto. Dengan sedikit menghindar, Naruto membaca isi kertas. Seakan terkena amnesia mendadak, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang berada dalam kelas.

"Mr. Uzumaki Naruto." Suara sinis dari sang dosen mengingatkan Naruto bahwa ia sedang berada dalam kelas. "Pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana." Orochimaru menunjuk pintu keluar di sebelah kanan kelas. Dengan lesu, Naruto keluar dari kelas diiringi seringaian dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mr. Uchiha, _you can go out too_." Dan seringai Sasuke luntur seketika digantikan senyum mengejek dari Naruto.

Dan kesialan Sasuke bertambah sejak ia bertemu Naruto.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke is poisonous, only Haruno Sakura make him non poisonous.**

**I love you, my dose.**

**Can we meet after class?**

**.**

**OK, Sasuke.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

*Dose : dosis

Okee, ini kayaknya curhat ya? -_- sakuranya dikit lagi. hehe

Ini idenya pas lagi kuliah semester kemaren, lagi super ngantuk tiba-tiba jadi melek gara-gara sang dosen ngomongin kutipan itu. Cuma sekilas sih, tapi sukses keinget Sasusaku haha.

Oh ya, yang sifatnya si dosen orochimaru, katanya sih emang ada yang sifatnya kayak gitu. Paling seneng kalo ada mahasiswa yang nggak bisa ngejawab, dan jadi bete kalo ada yang bisa jawab. Untungnya dosen gue –sampai saat ini- gak ada yang kayak gitu.

09 May 2014, 09.40 p.m

Lin Narumi Rutherford


End file.
